The Yowling Cat
by Muragaragah
Summary: Greece comes down with what appears to be the flu while spending time with Japan. Japan takes him back to his home as his condition deteriorates, only to be met with a rather strange dream that will soon serve to be his only connection back to reality.
1. Trial One: Illness

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers. Copyrights go to Hidekaz Himaruya.  
>Thank YamiHeart for this story's crazy-amazing premise. :) It is because of her that this fic is even in existence.<br>I'm totally abusing the line break things since itachi-is-here told me how to use 'em. Merci! 8D  
>As always, reviews = love. They keep me writing.<br>Enjoy!~_

* * *

><p>The Yowling Cat<p>

_Trial One: Illness._

An ominous quilt of battleship and heather-gray storm clouds conquered the fathomless azure sky behind it, dimming the sun's powerful dandelion rays from caressing the frigid earth below. Greece and Japan sprawled out against the yellow-green side of a lolling hill, one with his fingers laced and cupping the back of his head while the other's gloved hands remained folded against his stomach. Though the wintry outdoor temperature loomed just a few degrees above the freezing point, Greece only bundled up in a thin, cream-colored hoodie adorned with an onyx paw print in the middle of his chest. They both seemed to sit up simultaneously as Japan turned toward his easygoing friend, abyssal sienna eyes locking with Greece's rather striking chartreuse, seeing as how his light eye color directly contrasted the sunkissed tan that colored his skin and his dark hair. "Are you sure you are not cold, Greece-san?"

Greece nodded, though an abnormal shade of rose haunted his cheeks. "I'm sure. Though I wish it were warmer out here."

Japan nodded, his lips pressing into a firm line before he replied, "Hai, I miss the warm months. At least they are only a few weeks away... this winter has been the coldest that I can remember."

The shadow of a smile ghosted across Greece's lips before he turned away from Japan to cover his mouth, descending into a rather vicious coughing fit. Worry overtook Japan's features as he watched his friend, standing to take a few steps closer before crouching beside Greece's doubled-over form. As the coughing subsided, he asked quickly, "Greece-san, may I feel your forehead? That cough sounded painful."

Greece nodded as Japan's hand flitted to his forehead, pressing its back to the other's tanned skin. He noticed in passing that miniscule beads of tears had formed in the corners of Greece's eyes as the skin almost burned underneath his hand. "You have a fever. Come with me to my house, please. We need to get out of this cold weather."

Sliding an arm around Greece's chest, Japan stood with the taller country as he began to shuffle toward his home. Greece looped an arm around the shorter country and whispered his thanks, though he did not allow himself to lean onto one of his closest friends.

* * *

><p><em>Pitch blackness engulfed Greece in the nowhere that he found himself. Something strong and textureless bound his wrists, shackling him to whatever it was that rubbed against his back: the fibers of his cotton t-shirt stuck to the surface, an odd scratching sound emitting from behind him with each movement he tried to make. He stood on firm ground, noticing that his ankles were not bound as he had initially expected. It didn't seem to matter where he looked or in which direction he whipped his head around: all that surrounded him seemed to be a comforter of unyielding, endless darkness.<em>

_ A tiny sliver of light pierced the darkness abruptly, punctuated by a faint creaking sound as if someone had opened a door that was in dire need of having its hinges greased. Greece's verdant gaze affixed to the light as it grew, expanding across the floor until the whole of the room had alighted, albeit dimly. He took notice of the human-shaped obstruction that stood in the way of the light through the newly-opened door- something about that shape struck him as strangely familiar, the way the body wore its muscular frame, the height..._

_ "Oho! So you've finally come to, eh?" The silhouette called before crossing the room toward Greece, a hand extending toward his chin to nudge his face upward, seeing as how the newcomer stood a few inches taller than him. His voice was clear yet deep, undoubtedly masculine in nature. "The first trial, your illness, is complete."_

_ "Illness?" Greece tried to question, though his voice never met his ears and had yet to break the silence that pervaded between him and whoever it was that stood in front of him._

_ Somehow his company seemed to understand him though he certainly knew that no voice transmitted his inquiry. "You'll find out later on, maybe in a few days... if you can survive! It's too soon right now. 'Ey, Ja-! Come here, I need you for something!"_

_ Greece's eyebrows knitted together, trying to understand exactly why he didn't seem to comprehend the name that his captor had called. His eyes abandoned the midnight person in front of him as someone else, much shorter than the first and wearing an outfit that seemed to billow behind them when they walked, came to stand in the doorway._

* * *

><p>The sound of a distant television and shuffling papers met Greece as he stirred from the languid slumber that he had no recollection of falling into. He sat up, one arm extended behind him for support as he peered around the empty, Oriental-style room: he had lain under an orange kotatsu table, the thermal heat from its blanket still prevalent upon his skin. The air in the room was much colder than he had expected, its chill cascading through him with each breath he took. A neatly folded washcloth had tumbled off of his forehead and into his lap when he had changed positions; he scooped it up and placed it in front of him upon the table in which a steaming cup of tea awaited him. The television set and rustling papers that had greeted him did not seem to be within the room that he had awoken in. A hand flitted up to his head as his fingers carded through his straight hair before he adjusted to sit cross-legged upon a cushion, gingerly taking the cylindrical teacup into his hands. "Ah! You're awake. I'm glad," an eloquent, slightly accented voice met Greece from the doorway behind him as Japan strode into the room and took a seat across the table from his friend, dressed now in the informal, slate-and-navy blue yukata that he enjoyed wearing at home. "What happened, Greece-san? You never told me you were sick... you've been asleep for a few hours now, between bouts of vomiting."<p>

"I didn't know that I was sick... or that I _got sick_ for that manner," Greece explained, for once taking notice of the abnormal cloying taste that engulfed his taste buds as he paused to steal a sip of the tepid green tea in his cup in an attempt to cleanse his palette. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I didn't feel sick, though..."

Japan nodded, though concern still tightened his umber eyes. "You need to take better care of yourself. Maybe you didn't know because you spend so much time outside?"

Greece merely shrugged, though inexplicable rage boiled the blood coursing through his veins, shading the apples of his cheeks a slight rouge. _Why does he talk about your habits in that tone? As if he looks down upon them? _The voice from his dream seemed to emit from the heart of his mind, inwardly startling the Mediterranean country seeing as how he had no control over it. "It could be that. But I have gotten sick being outside before and had known that I was sick. This time seems to be the only exception."

Japan nodded once again. "I hope that you will be alright, Greece-san. Please make yourself at home here. Let me know if you get hungry and I will cook for you. I would like for you to stay here until you recover from what appears to be the flu... but if you don't want to, I understand."

Greece shook his head swiftly, draining half of his tea in one go. "I would like to stay here. Thank you for your hospitality, Japan. I'll have to return the favor somehow."

The charcoal-haired country stood then, a tropical smile upturning the corners of his mouth as he replied, "There is no need, but thank you. I need to attend to some paperwork I have left undone, if you will excuse me. I will be in my bedroom if you need me."

"I'll come find you if I need you, but I think I'll go back to sleep. I'm still tired," Greece remarked, finishing off his tea and placing his cup back onto the table in front of him.

He grasped at Japan's hand, peridot eyes contacting enigmatic chestnut as the shorter country paced beside him, fingertips fumbling against the back of his hand. Japan stopped and clutched Greece's hand, giving an affectionate squeeze before he let go and continued to the doorway. "Have a good rest, Greece-san," he murmured, stealing a glance over his shoulder at the tanned country as he crossed the threshold into the hallway.

"Thank you... Kiku."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>


	2. Trial Two: Psychosis

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers. Copyrights go to Hidekaz Himaruya.  
>As always, reviews = love. They keep me writing.<br>Enjoy!~_

* * *

><p><em>Trial Two: Psychosis.<em>

_Incessant howling greeted Greece as he came to inside the room filled with pitch blackness for the second time in his memory. Once again he seemed to have absolutely no mobility of his arms, though his legs lacked their bindings. He winced at the deafening sound as harlequin green eyes futilely attempted to survey his surroundings. Frustration welled behind his heart and radiated throughout his veins: the urge to plug his ears, or find the animal (he assumed that it was a cat) that served as the source of the bloodcurdling noise forced him to shake his wrists as if trying to break his shackles using only pure strength in the spirit of Achilles._

_ The yowling crescendoed, completely concealing the sound of booted footsteps just outside what seemed to be the only door attached to the room, coincidentally directly in front of Greece. His eyes squeezed shut, mustering all of his effort to block out the death-laced clamor until it abruptly stopped, as if someone had put the suffering cat out of its misery. The familiar creak of the door forced Greece's eyes open: the same built silhouette as last time hovered in front of him after crouching briefly to collect something, though this time he could almost distinguish the shrouded person's identity from the sliver of light that poured into the room. Fine stubble adorned his chin... a light-colored tassel seemed to stem from the hat perched at an angle atop his head..._

_ "Back again, are we?" The voice that resonated in Greece's mind what seemed like ages ago now rung about the room, having acquired an arrogant quality. "You must have known that the time had come for you to begin your second trial. Only one more awaits you after this."_

_ The man in stooped to set whatever it was that he had picked up in front of Greece before backing away a few paces, his arms visibly folding across his chest. Greece could almost discern the smirk that upturned the other man's mouth as the ungodly scream ripped through what tense silence had engulfed the room, this time much closer to the Mediterranean country than he had anticipated. The image of a tabby cat, its fur standing straight up and gaining a spiky quality, surfaced in his mind as something scratched against the fabric of his jeans, latching between denim fibers and working its way upward. A mixture of hisses and yowls that could have easily done a banshee's wail justice elicited from the animal now cinched to his torso as it found the bare flesh of his arm, exposed by the short sleeves of his snowy shirt. Whetted claws that felt like tiny embers had ignited just millimeters underneath his epidermis pierced his skin. The animal keened with earsplitting volume before animatedly jerking its head down, easily slipping its needlepoint fangs underneath Greece's pliable skin. Its frail body seized unanticipatedly, relinquishing its hold on the tanned country's arm before crashing against the unyielding floor with a sickening thump._

_ The fetters that wrapped Greece's wrists unfastened with a metallic clink from just a few inches overhead: his arms fell almost limp at his sides as he rubbed his new wound which pulsated almost as if it possessed its own life force, though it didn't specifically hurt. A deep chuckle resounded from the man standing a few feet away as he studied his prisoner amusedly. "Trial two, psychosis, will now begin." He pivoted about-face and began to stride toward the door, which still stood ajar._

_ "Wait... I need to ask you-" Greece managed, his voice barely the ghost of a whisper but audible this time as a hand extended toward the man before the door slammed shut, cloaking the room once again in suffocating darkness._

* * *

><p>Greece bolted upright from underneath the kotatsu table, his forehead almost connecting with its wooden top as his eyes cracked open, squinting for a few moments to allow adjustment to the rather bright room lit by the midday sun. Perspiration beaded against his countenance, beginning to trickle down the side of his face. He wiped his face with the back of his hand before glancing around, an abnormal sort of emotion overtaking his brain: he felt dejected and almost lost, like a child that had unintentionally let go of a shiny, drug store balloon, sacrificing it to the fathomless azure expanse overhead. Gripping need forced him to slide out from underneath the table and hop to his feet, steeling himself from breaking into an all-out dash down the winding hallway that connected the living room with the rest of Japan's traditional house. His knuckles rapped twice against the sliding door that blocked his path leading into Japan's bedroom, and twice again after no response. "Japan?" Greece called, his voice rising on the last syllable of his friend's national name.<p>

The Asian country shuffled through the hallway, an onyx brow quirking slightly at the sight of Greece in front of his door. He traipsed toward the taller country and tapped his shoulder once he stood a few feet away, head tilted upward to look into his face. Greece turned with astonishing speed, eyes glittering with inexplicable tears as he threw his arms around the startled country, squeezing him as if he would float away. "E-Eh? Greece-san, what's the matter?" Japan questioned quietly, hesitating before folding an arm around the other country.

"I thought... you had left. For good," Greece whispered into the shell of Japan's ear before burying his face in the diminutive country's shoulder, unable to cease the trembling that snaked through his limbs.

Japan shook his head as his other arm curled around Greece's waist, fingers lacing together before his hands came to rest against the small of the other's back. "I would not leave without telling you first. You seem... rather shaken up. Greece-san, please come with me. Did something happen while you slept?"

The memories came in a stampeding onslaught, catching Greece off-guard just as he readied to shake his head in a negative gesture. The ethereal shimmer of fluorescent light that barely touched the tips of the mindless cat's fur as it braced itself to clamp down onto his arm... the maniacal laughter that spilled from the other man's mouth as he watched from barely three feet away, never attempting to protect Greece from the destructive animal... the rectangle of light that pooled in the room from the only open door... _that door..._

A lone tear skirted the supple skin of his cheek before his head rose off of Japan's shoulder, hand flitting up to dash away the fluid. His eyes met Japan's chestnut irises, charcoal pupils almost blending into the dark color that rimmed them. "I had a nightmare," he stated simply, his voice catching as if he were to break down at any given moment.

Japan's eyes narrowed as he stared into Greece's teal optics. "Why do you look as if you're going to cry? I've never seen you like this," he remarked, his hands unlacing as one flickered up to his friend's face, cupping his cheek in a soothing gesture.

"I don't know. I can't... can't deal with this."

Greece removed his arms from around Japan, taking a few steps back before tramping straight past the country in which he had found one of his only friends. Before he could advance out of arm's reach, Japan whipped around as his hand seized Greece's wrist, halting the Mediterranean country in his tracks. Greece's brows furrowed as the distinct sound of breath hitching in surprise graced him: his gaze slid to Japan, whose face now wore a rather shocked expression. His eyes bulged as he stared down at the underside of Greece's left forearm, directly beneath his elbow joint. "Wh... where did you get that mark, Greece-san...?" he asked almost forebodingly, his tone transcending multitudinous octaves.

Greece's periphery shifted from Japan to his own arm, though he immediately wished he hadn't looked. His heart detached itself from its cozy place just behind his sternum and flew into his throat in pure horror: two bulbous rosy marks protuberated on his skin, tainting the surface around it a lighter shade of tan than the rest of his body. They were situated rather close together... mimicking exactly the way a cat's main canine teeth would be positioned on its top jaw...

"I can't tell you. You won't believe me," Greece replied instantly, jerking his wrist out of Japan's grasp with astounding strength.

Japan shook his head reflexively, for once stepping directly up to his friend and looping his arms around his midsection. His eyes darted up to Greece's face, espying the telltale glimmer of fresh tears anointing his forest-hued eyes. "I will believe you. You know that I have never doubted you, even when you told me about your gods and goddesses and all of their adventures. Please, Greece-san, tell me what happened. Those marks... they look ominous, unhealthy."

Greece scrutinized Japan's eyes for a few silent moments before embracing his friend, his arms lingering around the shorter country's shoulders. "Alright. There was a cat in the dream I had... it-"

_"Hey, Japan! I hope you're home!"_

An exact doppelganger of the voice in his dream interrupted Greece, reverberating malignantly through all of the halls and rooms of Japan's one-story abode. His mint eyes snapped to the open doorway which served to frame Japan's guest: he stood a few inches taller than Greece, with skin just as tan and tidy stubble ornamenting his chin, a masquerade-like mask of ivory beguiling his eyes... a khaki-colored tassel sticking out of his crimson hat...

_That stubble... that tassel..._

A rush of mixed emotions- anger, hatred, confusion, loneliness, melancholy- enveloped Greece's mind, propelling jumbled thoughts across the slate of his brain, suffusing throughout the rest of his body like crystalline water through dainty fingers. The world spun before a relentless curtain of the deepest, impenetrable black tumbled over Greece's eyes, his arms slackening around Japan before he lost all sense of balance. His thinking self had vacated his physical body before he collided with the hardwood floor underfoot.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<br>_


	3. Trial Three: Destruction

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers. Copyrights go to Hidekaz Himaruya.  
>Kotatsu tables = win. 'Nuff said. And thank goodness I'm reading parts of The Odyssey for English. x3 Also, I didn't wanna use Fahrenheit (people seem to use Celsius more), so ~37 degrees C is ~100 degrees F.<br>I have an epilogue planned after this chapter to explain Greece's condition - mon dieu, I kinda feel bad for making him go insane. x3 (Bwahaha, I'm making you guys wait for the full explanation of the story! Delayed gratification to the max.~)  
>As always, reviews = love. They keep me writing.<br>Enjoy!~_

* * *

><p><em>Trial Three: Destruction.<em>

Waking slumber blurred the whole of Greece's periphery as he sat up, hands jerking upward to cover his face for a moment and ridding the saffron particles of sleep from his eyes. The center of his vision cleared to create a tunnel of clarity fringed by a miasmic haze. His aquamarine eyes deliberately scanned the room, brows rising in surprise at the sight of a lightly-sleeping Japan, lying beside him underneath the kotatsu table. The faint pitter-patter of rain buffeted the house, cleansing it and the surrounding earth. Midnight darkness shrouded the window outside, seeping like an insidious disease throughout the home: only the dim light of the moon barely illuminated the dusk. A hand reached out and shook Japan's shoulder until his eyes fluttered open, bolting upright immediately once he realized that Greece had come to. "G-Greece-san... you fainted. I'm sorry that Turkey dropped in unexpectedly... he likes to do that... I should have anticipated it and warned you. I know that you don't like him very much." He adjusted to sit on his knees, hands perched in his lap.

"It's not your fault," Greece replied. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Japan. I feel... out of control..."

Apprehension haunted Japan's cordovan eyes as he extended a hand toward Greece, taking one of the other's into both of his. "Would you allow me to take you to a doctor?"

Greece shook his head swiftly, though he immediately wished that he hadn't: it felt as if his brain had been jarred as viscous dizziness engulfed him. "I don't need a doctor. I'm not sick."

"That may be the case, but..." Japan hesitated, squeezing Greece's hand before he continued, "...something isn't right. A doctor may be able to help."

Greece tugged his hand out of Japan's clutch as he struggled to stand - the world around him seemed to spin double time on its axis. He thought he could almost feel the ground beneath him rotate. "I said I'm not sick. I just need fresh air."

He left Japan sitting in the middle of the living room as he passed through the hallway and crossed the front door's threshold, regaining his sense of balance in his advancement. Nature's breath encircled him, her boreal fingers snaking around his limbs and neck, her tears saturating his clothes and hair as he ventured off of the path carved into the ground, cutting through the sparse forest that stretched out across the left side of Japan's property.

_He always tries to manipulate you, doesn't he? What a pushy little country he is... he should learn his place._

"Get out of my fucking head," Greece whispered, hands flitting up to the sides of his head as his palms pressed into chilly ears.

_You need me. I will guide you. Without me your decisions are rash, not for the betterment of yourself. I will be your Athena, if you are indeed the cunning Odysseus. Without my help, you will _never _find your way home._

Greece softened at the mention of his mother's goddess and the hero that she eternally revered. His hands returned to his sides as a foggy memory surfaced in his mind of a much younger version of himself situated on his mother's lap in a half-asleep daze, listening to the rolling cadence and fervent tone of his mother's voice as she relayed the supernatural adventures of the hero, Odysseus... _her_ hero... "Where is home?"

_Oho, so you've finally come around! Let your feet guide you. Listen to my voice._

"Who are you?" Trees skirted beside Greece on all sides as the light of the moon seemed to intensify, the world laid out before him shimmering as if the temperature instantaneously spiked to 37 degrees Celsius instead of just above freezing.

_ I've already told you! I am your guide._

"Where are you guiding me?"

_Home._

The laden presence that seemed to have rooted itself in the very back of Greece's head vanished almost completely as he halted a few steps away from the dampened shore of a natural pond. Citrine reeds poked out from the languid water's surface, dispersed almost at an even interval around the perimeter of the body of water. Greece's head tilted skyward, gazing upon the hallowed full face of the moon, blue-green eyes tracing the outline of the Sea of Tranquility. "Hey, Greece! Didn't expect to see you here!"

The voice that called to him now harmonized with the voice that had planted itself on the edge of Greece's mind. His head snapped to the right, eyes narrowing instantly at the sight of Turkey trotting lazily up to him. He seemed to be dressed for bed, wearing only a t-shirt and baggy flannel pants. "Why are you here?" Greece asked vehemently, his hands reflexively balling into fists as animosity as hot as the very sun pitted in the bottom of his stomach, thermal heat spiraling outward to sear his insides and mottle his cheeks with crimson.

"I should be the one asking _you_ that, actually! Japan let me stay in his country for a few days - I wanted to see his architecture and history, all the usual stuff. Technically, this is the property I'm staying on," Turkey explained matter-of-factly, jamming his hands into his pockets. "I didn't realize how cold it was out here before I ran out of the house... I should've grabbed a jacket or something... Eh?" His sepia eyes spotted Greece's fists at his sides as he took a step closer to the Mediterranean country. "What's wrong, Greece? You look tense."

A peculiar image flickered across Greece's gaze for an instant: he espied the fragile form of Japan glaring at him, a teasing grin upturning his lips as an arm slid securely around Turkey's waist... Greece's teeth gritted as his hands began to quiver with the sheer force tautening his fists. "You're after Japan. Aren't you?"

One adumbral brow quirked incomprehensibly. "What makes you think that?"

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't have good reason. You already know a lot about Japan's culture, architecture, art... you are not here to learn. You did that just a few centuries ago... you must be after Japan." Certain confidence lingered in Greece's teal-hued irises as he took a sure step toward Turkey, a warrior-esque aura seeming to infiltrate the increasingly-tense air around him.

"Heracles, listen to me," Turkey stated firmly, defensively withdrawing his hands from his pockets, "I'm not after Japan. Can't I have the liberty to take a vacation once in a while?"

His words had no effect on the energetic gait of Greece's steps. "You have the whole world at your feet and you decide to visit Japan, a country that you are obviously far too familiar with. Did the thought ever cross your mind to go somewhere else? You are not wanted here."

Turkey shrugged, his hands fisting and popping up to hover in front of his chest as he positioned one foot behind him. "I don't care if I'm not wanted here. I wanted to come here, and so I did. Japan even welcomed me to stay here. You're blowing this out of proportion."

"No. You're wrong, Sadiq. I am protecting Japan. You... need to leave..."

With more speed than thought possible Greece flew across the few feet that separated him from Turkey, his dominant fist snapping up as his knuckles connected with his nemesis's cheek. The blow didn't seem to faze Turkey as he shoved his fist into the center of Greece's toned stomach, knocking his assailant back a few paces. "You're no match for me, Heracles. Leave me alone."

Greece charged in an attempt to tackle Turkey; the taller country's hands unballed as he grappled the other's shoulders, effortlessly flinging Greece over his back using his own momentum. Turkey pivoted about-face and unsheathed a stiletto dagger from a band around his bicep, initially concealed by the sleeves of his shirt. He pointed the freshly-sharpened blade directly at Greece, eyes narrowing to slits. "You must have a death wish, Heracles."

"That useless weapon alone will not kill me, Sadiq! You yourself know that!" Greece roared as he scooped up a fistful of stagnant water from the edge of the pond, racing toward the other country. "Countries do not die as easily as humans!"

He shoved the water into Turkey's face as his other hand deftly wrested the blade from his enemy's tight grasp: an aged memory of battle piqued Greece's mind, envisioning an armor-clad beast of a soldier in front of him with a formidable sword thrust toward him... He threw himself onto Turkey, straddling his stomach and pinning him against the unyielding sand below, the very tip of the tempered steel hovering just centimeters above the cottony fabric of Turkey's shirt. One large hand coiled around both of Turkey's wrists, shoving them against the ground above his head. The other's eyes remained closed after the onslaught of water that they endured. "You said it yourself, Heracles," Turkey spouted, noticeable acrimony tingeing his tone, "countries don't die that easily. Even if you plunge that stupid knife into my heart, I'll still survive."

Greece thrust the miniature sword into Turkey's chest before yanking it back out and repeating the motion. "I don't care. It's worth it..."

Thick, scarlet blood tainted the center of Turkey's lightly-colored shirt before gradually diffusing through the fabric; Turkey gnashed his teeth together, barely holding back the howl of pain that his reflexes had conjured in his throat. Greece impaled him again, though the strength behind the blade abruptly fell short as his own heart oscillated abnormally, pounding against his sternum. Numbness prickled all of the nerve connections that spiderwebbed underneath the skin of his left arm, leading back to the left side of his chest. He released Turkey's wrists and abandoned the blade, his right hand automatically clawing at his chest. Turkey took the pained gesture as an opportunity for an opening, wrenching his own weapon out of his skin and shoving Greece down, taking only a second to stand and press his foot into Greece's stomach to hold him. "Is it truly worth it, Greece? Maybe I should invade you again, for what you've done to me. Would you like that, bastard?"

Greece's heart felt as if it had attempted to leap out of his chest: its beat spiked dramatically, pumping against his eardrums until it had completely overridden Turkey's voice. A blazing ache blossomed in his chest, as if an invisible, metric-ton anvil had been placed overtop his heart. His fingertips tried futilely to stop the pain by gripping his chest, undoubtedly leaving rose-hued trails against his tanned skin. His jaw seemed to have a mind of its own completely disconnected from his: he attempted to talk, to cry out 'Get Japan', but his voice died in his throat. Turkey scrutinized Greece's face for the first time since they had encountered each other on the edge of the pond, eyes widening as he read the words formed on the other's lips. "Get... Japan? I don't think you're in the position to be making requests right now, Heracles. Get him yourself."

Turkey pressed his weight onto the foot that pinned Greece before moving it off of him, deciding then to traipse back toward the way he had initially originated. Quartz tears cascaded down Greece's cheeks though his face did not contort with the effort of crying: the sky above him swam in tears and underlying delirium. Subzero cold, much more frigid than the air that engulfed him or the rain that drenched him, cracked overtop of his head much like an egg, relentlessly permeating into his being. His eyes narrowed as an intense light pierced the night sky just above the moon: he watched something- its humanoid figure appeared feminine- float down from the heavens as it suddenly took shape when it reached him. Her hair bounced in the air as if an upward breeze blew against it, seeming to possess the same hue as his own... an otherworldly, auroral aura enveloped her porcelain skin, directly contrasting with the chocolate color of her hair... an ivory toga draped elegantly across her body...

Her feet met the sandy shore beside Greece's shoulder as she crouched beside him; recognition dawned upon him as she leaned down and pecked his forehead, her aqua eyes meeting their exact replicas. "It seems that my gods and goddesses were unable to help you in your time of dire need, my son," she spoke eloquently, her voice gaining an echoey attribute as it met the crisp, pre-dawn air. "However, that's alright. No need to fret."

"Mother... it hurts..." Greece managed, though his voice seized once again in his larynx.

A hand reached down to cup his cheek, pleasantly radiating with matriarchal warmth and of childhood days gone by. "I know. It will not hurt much longer, Heracles. You have become such a strong young man... I knew that you would. I am so proud of you."

Greece tried to extend his hand toward his mother, though to no avail: his nerves resisted the electrical commands his brain sent. "Help me... please, Mother... help..."

She nodded as her body straightened, her hand remaining outstretched toward him. "Of course. It is time for you to come home... my son."

The chains of pain that coiled almost comfortingly around Greece unshackled him - the bumping in his chest slowed to almost nothing, the heartbeat vanished from his eardrums as his hand finally reached toward his mother, the clear tear tracks that adorned his face fading into his skin, the rain around him seeming to halt in midair. "Yes, Mother. Home sounds nice after all this time."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<br>_


	4. Epilogue: Reasons

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers. Copyrights go to Hidekaz Himaruya.  
>Last chapter of Yowling Cat. I hope those of you that've actually had the misfortune of stumbling across this fanfic will like it. It should clear everything up if you guys have questions about the plot in a short and sweet way. And this is going up unedited because I don't feel like doing eet right now.<br>As always, reviews = love. They keep me writing.  
>Enjoy!~<em>

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue: Reasons.<em>

Fair fingertips brushed against the even, transparent surface of one of the rectangular windows embedded into the west facing wall of the conference room, tangerine rays of sunset casting the hand's owner in an orange light. A personal world parallel to the one in which he stood seemed to fully engulf Japan as his gaze transfixed on the cloudless expanse of indigo overhead, noticing the countless streaks of different colors that sunset sketched upon the canvas of Earth's natural ceiling. He stifled a laden sigh that began to build in his diaphragm, sepia eyes narrowing reflexively as a memory flickered across his mind, one of better days in the heart of spring, sprawled out against an endless plane of the most vibrant grass he had ever seen, flipping over on his side to look at the unexpected friend that he had found on the shores of the Mediterranean Sea, the cosplay cat ears that Japan had made specifically for him crowning his chocolate-brown hair...

A hand cupped Japan's shoulder unexpectedly, scooping the Asian nation out of his reverie as his muscles instantly rigidified from the unwanted touch. "Japan? What're you still doing here? You know this year's World Conference ended like, three hours ago, right?"

Japan stepped to the side, turning to face the sandy-haired America standing within arm's reach. Fathomless sienna met crystalline robin's eggs as Japan's hand flitted up to America's and gingerly removed the other's hand from his shoulder. "Hai, I am aware, America-san. I had paperwork to clear up after the conference, and I suppose I let time get away from me after I finished that. If I may ask, why are you still here if the conference ended a while ago? Usually you try to claw your way out of the door thirty minutes early."

Embarrassed scarlet fingers caressed America's cheeks, rosily tingeing his cream complexion. "Prussia wanted to show me something after the meeting, so I stuck around. It took a little longer than expected and I was just about to go home but I saw you in here, and since you're my friend I had to see what was up. You look really sad."

Japan waved his hand through the air, as if dismissing America's claim. "I was thinking about the things that have come to pass in the last six months. I lost a good friend, and I'll admit, it is painful to experience the aftermath."

"Well, what happened?" America inquired, his voice adopting a docile tone as his pitch descended, abandoning the frenzy that usually coated his words.

Japan shook his head, dropping the contact that their eyes shared in favor of staring at the tiled ground that separated the two. "It does not matter now, America-kun. It is in the past."

An immense sigh elicited from the blonde as he reached out, nudging Japan's face upward to look at him once again and blatantly ignoring the onyx-haired country's hand that warningly seized his wrist. "You did not just tell _me_ of all nations, the supremely awesome _America,_ that it doesn't matter 'cause it's in the past. That's _history_ you're talking about, and it does matter, god dammit! Now tell me what's wrong. It wouldn't matter if it _didn't_ bother you, but it _does_ bother you, so either get it off your chest or else get _crushed_ underneath its pressure! ...I tell you this because I care about you, Japan. You're my friend."

Japan's mouth shifted in an uncertain fashion before he relinquished his hold on America's wrist, nibbling at the inside of his cheek as if deciding whether or not to listen to his friend. After a few moments of tense silence, the muscles in Japan's shoulders relaxed and visibly dropped as he deliberately nodded, umber eyes meeting America's unyielding pools of human sky. "Fine. It seems I won't be able to feed you bad sushi this time in hopes that you would leave me alone to deal with my problems... ah well. About six months ago, the human representative for Greece... Heracles... he contracted a somewhat uncommon disease from the cats that he cared for so much. One of the new strays that he had adopted carried this disease, lost its mind and in its pre-death mania bit Greece. That animal... gave him rabies."

"Wait wait wait," America piped up, his hand returning to his side and subsequently jamming into the pocket of his coffee-colored bomber jacket, "isn't there a cure for rabies?"

Japan languidly shook his head, his eyes visibly tightening before he continued, "No. No one has discovered the cure for rabies yet... I was there when his symptoms first began to appear. I thought he had the flu, but then... he kept having really strange dreams, he would cling to me as if I was going to disappear at any given moment, and he attacked Turkey... just before he..."

America grit his teeth, his heart fluttering as the grim severity of Japan's problems all but slapped him in the face. The urge to reach out and wrap his arms around the shorter country bubbled in his mind but he forced it away: he knew how picky the other was about his personal space. "I-I'm sorry, Japan... I had no idea that even happened..."

Japan feebly shrugged. "It's alright. I trust that, wherever he is, Heracles is in a better place... probably full of cats. He loved those little animals so much... even to a fault. Either way, Greece will have a new representative in a few days or weeks. It will be as if Heracles never existed, though of course he will always live on in my memory."

"I guess that's how it should be, right? Always cherish the time you had with him!" America remarked, trademark determination shining in his oceanic eyes. "That's how I look at it anyway... and somehow that keeps me sane. I kinda lost someone like that too. I'll probably never be able to get him back, though he didn't physically die... but I know he hates me. Maybe a hate-love but I doubt it. I know what it's like to lose someone, Japan. It's rough as hell, but it's endurable. You'll make it through this and you'll become stronger when you do."

Japan nodded, attempting to blink back the tears that shimmered in his taupe optics as one lone teardrop broke free from the rest, skirting the blanched skin of his cheek. America stepped closer and cupped his cheek, carefully thumbing away the translucent liquid as pleasant astonishment enveloped him at the prospect of Japan allowing his touch. "America-kun... that was probably the wisest thing you've ever said."

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
